


Alvin's Time Out

by TheChipmunkStoryteller



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks
Genre: Family, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChipmunkStoryteller/pseuds/TheChipmunkStoryteller
Summary: True friendship and family can get you through anything, even a time out.





	

It is still early in the morning as the Chipmunks and Chipettes sleep quietly in their beds.

Theodore sits up in his bed making his dark green blanket fall off his face and shoulders. He is the first of his siblings to wake up. While rubbing his eyes and yawning Theodore steps out of bed. Wondering if Dave was up Theodore walks towards his bedroom door, opens it and heads out towards the kitchen. "Dave, Dave." Theodore calls out. Dave then steps around the corner from the kitchen and sees Theodore. "Oh, morning Theodore." Dave says. "Morning Dave." Replies Theodore with a bright smile. "Are you hungry Theodore?" Dave asks. Theodore shakes his head yes in response. "Well breakfast is almost ready so go sit at the table and I'll go wake the others." So Theodore walks into the dining room and climbs onto his favorite seat at the table, right next to Dave. Dave heads to the chipmunks and chipettes bedroom and peaks inside the room. Seeing everyone sleeping so soundly makes Dave consider letting them sleep longer but decides against it. "Boys, girls it's time to wake up and eat breakfast." At that Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor start to move around slowly waking up. "Come sit and eat when you are ready everyone." Said Dave. Dave then leaves for the kitchen to prepare to serve everyone breakfast. A minute later everyone makes it to the table. Then Dave comes in with the food carefully carrying the seven bowls and places one at every spot. Then he gives everyone a glass of orange juice.  
"So for breakfast today we have cinnamon oatmeal with blueberries, and orange juice." Dave said as he sat down to eat. Everyone started to eat their food and seemed to love it except Alvin. Alvin just sat there and drank his orange juice but wouldn't touch his oatmeal. "What's wrong Alvin?" Dave asked. "I don't like oatmeal Dave." Responded Alvin. "That's not true Alvin. You eat oatmeal any other time." said Dave. "I don't want oatmeal." Replied Alvin as he pushes the bowl away.

"There isn't anything else to eat Alvin. I have to do shopping later today so you'll just have to eat oatmeal."

"No."

"Yes Alvin."

"No."

Alvin then pushes the bowl of oatmeal off the table and onto the floor.

"Ooooo." all the chipmunks say.

"Alvin why would you do that?" Dave asks. "I don't know." Responds Alvin. "If you didn't want the oatmeal Alvin that's fine, but there is no reason to throw it on the floor." "Yeah I could have ate it." Theodore says."Oh Theodore." says Simon. "Alvin we will talk about this after breakfast. Now everyone finish up so you can all get ready for the day." Dave said. Everyone started eating again and finished while Dave cleaned up the oatmeal on the floor. "Ok everyone go brush your teeth and I'll get your clothes for today." Dave said. "Ok Dave." everyone said. Everyone went and brushed their teeth and then headed back to their room to get dressed for the day.

Alvin put on his classic red hoodie with the bright yellow "A" stitched on the front. Brittany put on her sparkly pink dress and skirt. Simon put on his blue shirt that has a picture of the solar system on it. Jeanette put on her light purple shirt with a picture of a pony and rainbow on the front and matching skirt. Theodore put on his plain green hoodie. Eleanor put on her bright green top with white strips and her green skirt.

After everyone was dressed Dave came into the room. "Ok everyone you can go out to the living room and play except for you Alvin. You have to sit in time out in here for ten minutes for what you did at breakfast." "But Dave." Alvin pleaded. "No buts Alvin. I don't like sending you to time out but it's only for ten minutes. Now go sit on your bed and I'll tell you when time is up." "Ok Dave." Alvin said as he walked over to his bed and sat down. Eleanor tugs on Dave's pants leg. "Yes Eleanor?" Dave said while looking down and smiling at the little chipette. "Do Alvin have to sit in ti ti time out?" "Yes." "All by himself?" "Yes Eleanor." "What about play time." "There will be plenty of time for Alvin to play after his time out. Now come little ones." They and Dave all leave the room and head for the living room. "Now you little ones play and Alvin will be back to join you before you know it." After that Dave leaves for his office just down the hall to do some work.

Simon and Jeanette sit and play with the letter blocks, spelling out the little words they already know. Eleanor and Theodore lay down and work together to color a page out of their dinosaur coloring book. Brittany sits down and starts playing with her dolls. After a few minutes a sad look forms on Brittany's face. "I want to play with Alvie." Brittany says in a quiet cry just barely able to be heard by the others who notice after a few seconds. "What wrong Brittany?" Jeanette asks as she goes over to sit next to her sister. "I wanna play with Alvie." Answers Brittany. "I know Britt but he'll be back after time out." Jeanette says. "How long is that?" Jeanette and Simon both begin counting on their paws but a moment later, "I don't know." Brittany starts to cry a little harder but quietly. "Alvin can't come to us. So why not go to him and play." Eleanor says. "What about Dave?" Theodore asks. "We can sneak by Dave." Simon answers. "What if we get time out?" Theodore asks. "We won't get time out." Simon answers. "Let's do it." Brittany says as she stops crying. They all stand up, and grab what they were playing with. "Hold on." Brittany says as she quickly grabs some of Alvin's favorite toys. They then go out to the hall and see Dave is still in his office. They start quietly tip toeing down the hall towards their room. The door is slightly opened so they slip inside.

"Alvie." Brittany says happily as she runs up and hugs Alvin. "What are you guys doing?" Alvin asks as he hugs Brittany back momentarily surprised. "We came to play." Simon says. "We thought you would never get out of time out." Brittany says. "Let's play then." Alvin says happily. Simon and Jeanette go back to their blocks. Eleanor and Theodore lay on Eleanor's bed and color in their book. Brittany and Alvin sit and play with their toys together. After a few more minutes Dave decides to check on everyone and when he goes to the living room he finds that no one is in there. Then he hears laughing down the hall towards their bedroom and goes to investigate. Peeking into the room he sees everyone playing happily and steps inside. Suddenly everyone stops what they are doing and look at Dave. "Why did you all stop?" Dave asks. "Aren't you mad?" Alvin asks. "No, why would I be mad?" "Cause we came to play with Alvin before his time out was over." Simon says. "No, that's alright. I know how you little ones love to play together. Now you all play nice in here while I do some work and later on we will have lunch." "Ok Dave." everyone says. Dave leaves and everyone goes back to playing as happy as they can be.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
